The Alicorn Trials
by MiraculousDragonMaster
Summary: When Princess Celestia has a shocking revelation, everything that Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy knew will change forever. But, with the help of Twilight and of each other, they can learn to cope with their new predicaments, at least for now. AU! *Prologue to future series of the same name.*


The Alicorn Trials

 **A/N: Oh, man! This has to be one of the longest pieces that I ever wrote for a single story. But, I do hope it was worth it.**

 **First off, some quick background info. For the past several months, I have been looking at online pictures of the Mane 6, all as alicorns. So, it got me thinking. And then, the idea for a six-part saga came! Six parts!**

 **I know, there are definitely some mixed feelings about having the Mane 6 become alicorn princesses; positive and negative. But, the more that I think about it, the more I think that they all have the potential to become so, just like Twilight did. I think either Hasbro is saving something big like that for a future season, or that they're not going to at all because it might get out of character for them.**

 **Anyway, I hope that y'all can just bear with me, keep your thoughts to yourself for now, and see how this saga can work out, starting by how all of this began with this really long one-shot prologue. And, action!**

Princess Celestia found herself in a dark space, not knowing how she got there in the first place. Seeking answers as to why, she lit up her horn with her golden yellow magic to get some light. Soon, after wandering around aimlessly for a while, she found a familiar sight.

The Tree of Harmony had appeared in front of her, its many crystal blue branches glowing healthily. The famed Elements of Harmony were still embedded in its main branches, giving it its power to live and to control over the infamous sorcery of the Everfree Forest.

But then, Celestia saw a very strange sight, even for her, despite her many years. The Elements began glowing brighter and then rays of their light burst out of the powerful gems and began circling the tree. A bright white glow started to make itself known from behind the tree. Celestia headed over there and saw deep and bold markings engraved on a large boulder behind the Tree of Harmony.

The lights that had emitted from the Elements then began spinning around the markings. The more Celestia looked at them, the more that they seemed to resemble real and very accurate pictures she had seen many times before.

The dark purple-pink light that came from the Element of Magic then shot into the center marking, revealing it to be an engraving of Princess Twilight's cutie mark of a magenta pink six-pointed star. Then, one by one, the lights from the other five Elements revealed the pictures of five other very familiar cutie marks circling around Twilight's mark.

Once all six were made known, a white light burst open the boulder, making Celestia turn away to shield her eyes with her wing. Once the light had faded into total blackness again, the Princess of the Sun saw five glowing white figures of ponies in front of her, all faceless and unrecognizable. Two earth ponies, two pegasi, and one unicorn. It was those facts, along with the Elements of Harmony hovering over them, that made the identities of these figures known to Celestia.

Suddenly, the pegasi had horns materializing from out of their foreheads and their wings became more pristine and majestic. The unicorn gained the same wings on its sides, and the earth ponies had both appendages appearing on them. The light then brightened even more, until everything went absolutely white.

* * *

Celestia woke up with a gasp as she found herself in her bedroom. Immediately after that, her sister, Princess Luna, burst into the room.

"Sister, is everything all right?" The Princess of the Moon asked her elder sister.

Celestia slowly regained her breath. "I just had the most strangest dream." She explained.

Luna came closer to her. "You know just as much as I do, that it wasn't a dream but a vision." She said. "And I am just as surprised as you are."

Celestia got up from her bed. "Then, we must summon them here at once. Princess Twilight first, then the others."

"I'll give them notice once you have finished raising the sun." Luna said As she gestured out to the window. "But, are you sure that it is time for them to know?"

Celestia nodded. "This will affect all they ever knew about their lives." She said as she walked over to her window. "If they do choose to accept it, it will strengthen Equestria than ever before, but only if they are willing to make such immense sacrifices."

Luna could only nod.

* * *

Hours later, in her castle library, Princess Twilight Sparkle was sitting at her desk, books stacked up high on both sides of her, writing something down on a piece of parchment. The red quill was enveloped in raspberry pink colored sparkles as it scribbled along the page.

Spike, her dragon assistant, was sitting down on a nearby couch, reading one of his comics. During the past couple of years, the dragon had quite the growth spurt, so now, he was the size of a normal stallion, he became a little more lean and muscular, and his green spines became edgier.

Suddenly, Spike felt his stomach rumble loudly, and he belched out a stream of magic green fire; thankfully for him, it didn't torch his comic. When the fire died out, a rolled up scroll appeared from the smoke. Twilight saw it appear from her desk and magically took the scroll, unrolled it, and began to read it.

"What is it, Twilight?" Spike asked, his voice now a little deeper than it once used to be. He went over to his friend's desk, curious.

When Twilight finished reading it, she put it down, along with her quill. "Princess Celestia wants to talk to me and our friends in Canterlot at once. It's urgent."

"Why?" Spike asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it didn't say." Twilight said as she began running out of her library and out to her front steps. "I'll go ahead and see what this is about. You get the others and let them know, so that they can arrive on the next train."

"But the next train leaves in about five minutes!" Spike informed, sounding exasperated as the two of them rushed outside to the front of the castle.

"Then hurry!" Twilight said before she spread open her lavender wings and took off into the air with high speeds. Spike sighed heavily and began to gather the other girls.

* * *

Back in Canterlot, Celestia was pacing back and forth, anxiously waiting for Twilight's arrival. Luna, however, was standing in her spot next to her sister's throne, a book hovering in front of her face, enveloped in light blue magic.

"Sister, you must try to calm down." Luna said.

Celestia took a deep breath. "You're right, Luna." She said. "But, this will affect Twilight just as much as it will affect the others. This is something that they never thought will happen."

Luna set her book away and trotted up to her elder sister. "Destiny is rarely what one hopes or expects it to be."

Celestia only nodded mutely. But yet, how could she know how that feels personally? Twilight never even considered being a princess. She only focused on her studies as her student and her adventures and feats with her friends. And then, overnight, she became a princess destined to play a much larger role in Equestria. True, she still had her friends to support her, and their opinion of her didn't change at all, but what would they think if they realize they-

The doors burst open and a panting Princess Twilight galloped into the room. "I came as quickly as I could." She said, regaining her breath.

"We're glad that you could come on short notice." Celestia said, greeting the young princess. "The reason why we called you here first is to make something known to only you and your friends." She took a silent deep breath as she looked down at the lavender alicorn. "I have received another vision last night."

Twilight held her breath. The last time that something like this happened, a power-mad magic centaur lord escaped from Tartarus, turned a friend against Equestria, and tried to take all magic from the land.

Luna noticed the Princess of Friendship's uneasiness and came up beside Celestia. "Rest assured, what my sister saw doesn't lead to another threat against Equestria." She said.

Twilight released a sigh of relief. However, it didn't last long when Celestia spoke again.

"Instead, it concerns the destinies of your friends."

* * *

The train rolled into the Canterlot station, and five ponies zoomed off the train and out into the streets of the capital, with a dragon following them.

"Are you sure that's all Twilight had said, Spike?" Applejack asked, her blonde mane blowing in the wind while she ran.

"Positive!" Spike confirmed.

"Oh, I do hope nothing is wrong." Fluttershy said, running out of breath as she galloped beside them.

"I agree." Rarity added, looking over her shoulder towards them. "And all of this rushing is doing a number on my mane."

"Relax, Rarity." Rainbow Dash said, who was flapping above them. "I love the wind in my mane. It feels awesome!"

"But, what could make Princess Celestia summon all of us right away?" Applejack questioned.

"Oh, maybe there's a new villain we have to take down." Pinkie Pie suggested as she ran next to Rarity.

"Ha! If that's it, then we totally got this!" Rainbow said, doing a flip in the air.

"I hope there isn't." Fluttershy whimpered.

Soon, all six of them arrived at the castle and burst into the throne room. Suddenly, they immediately froze in their tracks when they saw Twilight standing as still as a statue and pale as a ghost. Her jaw was dropped, no words were coming from her mouth, and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Twilight, darling!" Rarity exclaimed as she and the others went over to her. "Is everything all right?"

"Say something, Twilight!" Applejack said, softly shaking her, but the lavender alicorn only breathed out a shaky squeak before sitting down on her haunches.

Fluttershy turned over to Celestia and Luna, who were standing in front of them. "Is she okay?" She asked, worried for her friend.

"She is just surprised." Luna assured her.

Finally, Twilight began to speak. "That is an understatement." She said.

"What is, Twi?" Rainbow asked her as she landed on the floor and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Celestia then came up to them. "Last night, I had a vision concerning the five of you." She said.

"About us?" Fluttershy asked timidly. "Why?"

Celestia didn't know how to break this out gently, and eventually decided to just come forth with it. "It appears the five of you have the potential to become as Twilight is."

The five other ponies were confused by what the Sun Princess meant, and glanced over at their friend, seeing that she was slowly starting to calm down. Become like Twilight? What did that mean?

Celestia saw their confusion and clarified for them. "You five can one day become alicorn princesses." She said.

The Mane Five froze, as if time had been stopped for them. As Celestia predicted, horror was etched on Applejack and Rainbow Dash's faces, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were stuck between feeling surprised or terrified, and Rarity looked like she was about to burst at the seams with vigorous excitement. Spike, however, was in a similar state as Twilight; looking like he had seen a ghost.

Luna saw this as well. She discreetly used a spell that allowed her and her sister to hear the thoughts that were spinning through their minds.

 _What in tarnation?_ Applejack thought. _Me, an alicorn? A princess? No! My destiny is meant for the farm life over at Sweet Apple Acres! How is this possible?! I would say that this is just a whole load of apple sauce, but this is coming from Princess Celestia, and I know that she is telling the truth. But, is there really no escaping from this?_

 _What?!_ Rainbow Dash screamed in her mind. _Me, an alicorn princess?! Even though that does sound kind of awesome, would I still be part of the Wonderbolts? Or will I have to resign because of my new status, since there had never been an alicorn on the team before? No! I literally worked my tail and wings off to get in the team! I can't just throw it all away!_

 _An alicorn princess?_ Pinkie thought, this time not sounding her usual cheerful self, but pondering what had been said. _That does sound really exciting, and having wings and magic will be very helpful with my party planning, but, will no pony like the idea of me as a princess? I remember what had happened at my first Grand Galloping Gala. It did not turn out great. Will something like that happen again if this happens to me?_

 _A princess, me?_ Rarity thought, her internal voice practically squealing with delight. _Oh, if this is a dream, this is one I don't want to wake up from! I would love being a princess of Equestria! Having every pony look up to me, being admired by all of those around me, and having everything I could ever desire!_

 _Me, being a princess?_ Fluttershy thought deeply. Oh _, I don't know. I probably won't handle all the pressure a princess would have to face. I've seen a few times that Twilight had to deal with a lot of responsibilities, and all of that pressure she faced nearly caused a rift in our friendship. I don't want this to tear our friendship apart again._

Celestia and Luna dissipated their spell and watched the five ponies tremble in fear or anxiousness. Twilight had recovered from her panic attack and was looking at her friends, waiting for something to happen, and so was Spike.

Finally, Applejack whispered, "Are you sure, Your Highness?" Her knees were wobbling like crazy, looking like they would collapse under her any second.

"It seems so." Celestia answered, and AJ finally sat down on her haunches, feeling the weight of the situation press down on her. The same happened to Rainbow Dash as her wings locked and she landed on the floor, her jaw dropped. Pinkie and Fluttershy were still frozen stiff, and Rarity began squealing with excitement.

"Oh, being a princess is every filly's dream!" She exclaimed, and she twirled in the air, almost ready to faint in happiness.

"Not every filly, Rarity!" Rainbow shouted at her, quivering visibly. Applejack also glared at her, her eyes starting to water. The sophisticated unicorn's excitement vanished when she saw that she was the only one who was pleasantly surprised at this revelation. She then got in between the two tough mares.

"Oh, I'm sorry, girls." She apologized, rubbing their backs to calm their nerves. "That was insensitive of me."

"It's okay, Rare." AJ assured her. "That would be expected of you."

"Is that why you were slack-jawed earlier?" Pinkie asked Twilight.

The lavender alicorn nodded again. "And... and I am still trying to wrap my head around it." She hesitantly said, rubbing her temple.

"So, that means, it's possible that all of you can be alicorns?" Spike asked, shaking his head.

"Yes, it is." Luna answered his question. "The Element of Magic has because an alicorn princess, so that possible destiny is available for the other Elements of Harmony."

"But, what if we don't want that?" Applejack spoke up, asking the question that is on the minds of the ponies that wasn't so sure about the whole thing.

Celestia glanced down at the five ponies. "Like we have said, the choice is yours alone. But know this: there are consequences for the decision you will eventually have to make. You go either refuse it and go on with your normal lives, but have the ponies closest to your hearts suffer the results, or accept it, regardless of the cost you might have to pay."

The five mares all started to tremble as the true weight of the situation started to press down. It seems that no matter what they would choose, it will have to come with a heavy price.

"How will we know what to choose?" Fluttershy asked.

"All you can really do is listen." Celestia said. "Listen to what your hearts are trying to tell you, then, you will know."

Suddenly, there was a somewhat ethereal voice chanting, echoing through the throne room. The Mane 6 felt a gentle breeze brush against their coats as they listened to Celestia's wise voice begin to sing, first in a strange and ancient language, then in the tongue they understood.

 _ **Celestia** : Que que na-to-ra, _  
_You will understand._

 _Listen with your heart,_  
 _You will understand._

 _Let it break upon you_  
 _Like a wave upon the sand._

 _Listen with your heart;_  
 _You will understand._

When the gentle wind ceded from the room, the Mane 6 looked up at the princess, feeling some weight lift off of the Mane 5's shoulders.

"Do not tell your families or any other of your friends about this." Luna said, coming up beside Celestia. "They will only make your decision more difficult with their opinions on the matter. What happened in this room, stays in this room."

"If you truly wish to discuss it, then you may only with each other." Celestia added. "When the time comes, and all of you choose to share the same destiny as Twilight, there will be no turning back. Remember, listen with your hearts, and once again embrace your Elements. If you do so, you won't go wrong."

The girls nodded in understanding. "Is that all you wish to tell us?" Twilight finally spoke up.

"Yes." Celestia said. "You all may go."

The Mane 6 slowly began to trot out of the throne room, all of them not making a word. Spike stuck close to them, not wanting to say anything, either.

The two royal sisters shared a concerned glance once the throne room doors had closed behind them. Though it needed to be done, they knew that it will still be hard for them to handle. Hopefully, they will all soon understand why they need to accept this.

* * *

The train trip back to Ponyville was very quiet. Twilight and Spike noticed that their friends were deeply lost in thought. They didn't blame them, though. If Twilight had known before hoof that she could become an alicorn before she had gained her wings, she would most likely be doing the same thing.

Soon, the train pulled into the Ponyville train station. The girls and dragon got off without a word. Spike nudged Twilight, gesturing that she should say something. The lavender alicorn took a deep breath, knowing that her dragon assistant was right.

"Girls?" She asked hesitantly.

The other mares looked back at her, their eyes still a little bit hazy and tired because of all their deep thinking. Then, they all headed into town, one by one starting to sing.

 _ **Fluttershy** : We were prepared for everything,_  
 _Thought we could handle anything._

 _ **Applejack** : For we can do so many things,_  
 _But we weren't prepared for this._

Twilight and Spike only listened as the other mares began lamenting.

 _ **Rainbow Dash** : Fighting bad guys would have been a breeze._

 _ **Rarity** : Teaching friendship, we can do with ease._

 _ **Pinkie Pie** : We could ace a quiz on friendship's bliss,_

 _ **All five** : But we weren't prepared for this._

 _Will we choose or refuse?_  
 _We can't be sure._

The two listening in joined the singing as they approached Twilight's castle and entered in.

 _ **Twilight and Spike** : They can't be sure._

 _ **Mane 5** : Our minds are sharp, our skills intact,_  
 _Our hearts are pure._

 _ **Twilight and Spike** : Their hearts are pure._

 _ **Mane 5** : Oh, we've taken our share of licks._  
 _We've made it through the thin and thick._  
 _But no, we weren't,_

 _ **Twilight and Spike** : Oh no, they weren't,_

 _ **Mane 5** : Oh no, we weren't,_

 _ **Twilight and Spike** : Oh no, they weren't,_

 _ **Mane 5** : Oh no, we weren't_

 _ **All** : Prepared for this!_

When they ended the song, the girls, excluding Twilight, looked around the castle. If they do decide to become princesses, will they have to move away from where they live and into the castle with Twilight? Applejack and Rainbow were trembling visibly as they sat down the floor. Pinkie and Fluttershy just looked down at the velvet purple surface beneath them, while Rarity was getting a little conflicted about it herself.

Twilight noticed what was going on, and finally decided to do something about it. "How about we talk about this whole thing in the map room?" She suggested.

Their answer was a nod, and all of them began heading towards the map room. "I'll bring some snacks." Spike offered, knowing that this might be a long discussion.

* * *

An hour later confirmed his suspicions. Sitting in the seat next to Twilight's, he nervously began eating a sapphire as he watched the five of them argue. Twilight was starting to lose her cool, though.

"How could I have the potential to be a princess?" Applejack demanded while gesturing to herself. "Look at me! I'm probably the last pony who would be considered a princess!"

"You think you got problems with this?!" Rainbow retorted back. "I mean, I know that I'm awesome, but I might have to resign from the Wonderbolts if I choose to be an alicorn! I worked my tail and wings off to get in, and I had wanted to be a Wonderbolt my whole life!"

"I spread enough joy and smiles without wings and a horn." Pinkie piped in, but she wasn't shouting like AJ and Rainbow were. "Do I have to get them to be like, an official party planner, or just to stand there and be still?"

"I'm with Pinkie." Fluttershy added. "I'm still learning to be confident, and the thought of being a princess makes me feel like freaking out."

"I, for one, love the idea of me being a princess." Rarity said. "I've always dreamed of becoming a princess."

"But is it worth giving up everything you knew?" Applejack retorted back. "Your normal life, your place with your family?"

"And what about your dreams?" Dash added in. "Are you willing to throw away everything you worked for?"

The argument became even more heated. Spike put his now empty bowl over his head, trying to block out the noise.

Twilight couldn't take it anymore. "STOP!" She shouted, using a spell to amplify her voice. The other girls immediately went silent when they heard her yell. "All of you!" She then used a small teleportation spell to show them their old friendship journal, the velvet purple cover with the magenta star representing Twilight's cutie mark getting worn out and had specific pages bookmarked with colorful ribbons. "You all remember this, right?"

"Yes." They all said.

Twilight then began magically flipping through the pages. "And what we all have written in here, they showed us how to embrace the Elements we represent, even if things were difficult."

The girls then remembered their tests that they had faced when it came to representing their Elements. Rarity remembered that she felt guilty for not being generous to her friends when they gave her their time and energy to help her at Fashion Week. At least she realized her mistake and didn't abandon her generous spirit.

Rainbow remembered that she was torn between flying with her friends or for the Wonderbolts during the Equestria Games. However, in the end, she learned that even though she would easily win with the Wonderbolts, and she does love to win, but she loves her friends much more, and that is where her true loyalty lies.

Pinkie remembered that her pride of being the best party planner in all of Equestria got in the way of seeing why she planned parties in the first place: all just to see her friends smile. It didn't matter if some pony else was a good party planner like her. Seeing her friends laugh and have a good time was what really counted.

Fluttershy remembered that sometimes, being too kind can actually end up hurting some pony else in the process. Forcing the Breezies to leave actually was the kindest act she could do, despite her having to be assertive, because they had finally made it back to their homes before it was too late.

And Applejack remembered that it was better to be honest, even though it might hurt some pony. But, it was better than them getting hurt because of a lie. She definitely didn't want to relive the same scenario with Granny Smith when she bought that phony tonic from the Flim Flam Brothers.

"I think that whatever decision all of you choose to make, it wouldn't really matter to me or to us." Twilight began to speak again. "Because you'll still be you, even if you get a horn or a pair of wings or both."

"Yeah." Spike agreed, as he had removed the bowl from his head. "I couldn't stop from growing up, even though I tried. But, even though you all have a choice whether to become princesses or not, we don't care."

"That's right." Twilight said. "You'll always be our best friends, no matter what you choose."

With that statement, she began to sing as she stood up and walked past each of her friends.

 _ **Twilight** : Nothing stays the same for long.  
_ _But when it changes doesn't mean it's gone.  
_ _Time will always get away  
_ _As it leaves behind another day._

Fluttershy then got up from her seat, joining Twilight in song, then she was followed by Rarity.

 _ **Fluttershy** : Things may come and things may go,  
_ _Some go fast and some go slow.  
_ _Few things last, that's all I know,  
_ _But friendship carries on through the ages._

 _ **Rarity and Fluttershy** : Things may come and things may go,  
_ _Some go fast and some go slow.  
_ _Few things last, that's all I know,  
_ _But friendship carries on through the ages._

Rainbow Dash then appeared from above them, singing along as they all began heading up to the balcony.

 _ **Rainbow Dash** : Been around for a long time,  
_ _Rocking out hard 'cause I'm in my prime.  
_ _Maybe it'll change further down the line,  
_ _But my friendship carries on through the ages._

Applejack then appeared, looking at her friends touched.

 _ **Applejack** : Every single style has something.  
_ _Different, it can say.  
_ _There's nothing wrong with being unique  
_ _And special in your own way._

Pinkie finally popped up from in between her group of friends, smiling widely.

 _ **Pinkie Pie** : Maybe you wanna be a pop star,  
_ _Get your fifteen minutes of fame, wha, ah! Ah, oh!  
_ _That won't last forever,  
_ _But friendship remains the same, ah-oh, oh!_

The Mane 6 then all began to sing together, feeling so happy that they are all the best of friends, and knowing that they would be lost without each other.

 _ **All** : Things may come and things may go,  
_ _Some go fast and some go slow.  
_ _Few things last, that's all I know,  
_ _But friendship carries on through the ages. ( **Rarity** : But friendship carries on.)_

 _Things may come and things may go,  
_ _Some go fast and some go slow.  
_ _Few things last, that's all I know,  
_ _But friendship carries on through the ages. ( **Rarity** : But friendship carries on.)_

 _Ohhh-oh, carries on._

"You're right about that, Twilight." Applejack said when the song ended. "I guess we should not be frettin' about this too much."

Twilight nodded with a smile. "Yes." She agreed. "Just don't dwell on this too much, girls. When you just be you and embrace your Element, you'll know what to do when the time comes."

The girls all nodded and looked up at the sky and saw that Celestia was lowering the sun. "I guess we can all start heading back for some shuteye." Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't know." Fluttershy admitted before turning to Twilight. "Can we sleep over tonight?" She asked. "I know it will make me feel a little better tomorrow."

Twilight smiled. "Is that okay with the rest of you?" She asked.

They all gave out random agreements. "Yay!" Pinkie cheered, getting the girls into a group hug. "Slumber party!"

They all just laughed.

* * *

Soon, after a couple of hours of having fun, Luna had already raised up the moon. Despite Pinkie's pleas to keep partying through the night, every pony made it to their rooms to get some sleep.

When they all got in their own beds, the Mane 5 looked up at their windows, seeing the starry night above them. Thoughts of them becoming alicorn princesses filled their minds again.

They love who they are, and what they have done for their friends and all of Equestria, but is it enough? Applejack loved her farm life with her family, but to be something she isn't; the thought of it still terrifies her.

Rainbow Dash loved being a Wonderbolt, and now knowing she might have to give it up for some greater cause; it was like there's a race pounding inside her head, and that no pony is winning. But ignoring the headache, the athletic pegasus mare quickly fell asleep.

Pinkie Pie thought that as much as a pair of wings and a horn could be helpful, could it change who she is viewed as? For the first time in a very, very long while, the cheerful pony felt conflicted. Pushing away those thoughts for now, the hyperactive earth mare sunk into her pillow and closed her eyes.

Fluttershy knew that all least once in her life, she pretended to be a princess, but now, the thought of becoming one for real, it made her legs quake. Would she be brave enough to accept all the responsibilities and duties of a princess, all while not losing sight of what's truly important? With that last thought, the kind pegasus mare drifted off to sleep.

Rarity always dreamed of being a princess and having she could want. But seeing how conflicted her friends were feeling about all this, she felt a twang of sympathy for them. She knew that there is more to being a princess than having a castle, a crown, a title, and a lovely face. But, what else could there be? Wanting to save those thoughts for another day, the prim unicorn fell asleep.

In her room, still feeling restless, Applejack was looking out her window from her bed. Suddenly, two shooting stars appeared in the sky, then vanished in the blink of an eye. AJ always thought that whenever she would see two shooting stars, it was her parents watching over.

 _Ma, Pa? If ya can hear me, what should I do?_ She asked in her thoughts. _Will it really be worth giving up everything I knew? Please tell me._

As the country earth mare finally started to close her eyes to get some much needed sleep, she felt a sense of warmth around her. A faint smile came on her face as she thought that it was the presence of her parents near, easing her mind. But what they were trying to tell her, she didn't know. She had just fallen asleep when a voice was heard.

 _We love you, Applejack._ A female voice whispered.

Then, a male began to whisper as well. _No matter what you choose, you'll always be our little girl._ Then, the two beings vanished, leaving their sleeping daughter to rest.

Little do all of them know, but their decisions about this whole ordeal will have to come sooner than they would expect.

* * *

 **A/N: I've had this idea on the back burner for too long. Almost for four months! But, how is it? A pretty good one-shot for my 20th work on this site? I'm on a roll here.**

 **I used three songs in this! What?! Oh, well. The songs I used are "Listen With Your Heart" from _Pocahontas_ , "Twilight's Failure Song", and "Friendship Through the Ages", which is one of my favorite songs ever. However, I don't own any of them. **

**And just for fun: Who do you think will become an alicorn first? I'll have a poll on my profile for you guys to guess until after the New Year. If you can't, then leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **Well, I hoped you guys liked this. The first part will be out whenever I get the chance. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


End file.
